The End
by kaylagirlsquid
Summary: "...That's all for now! Remember to slap that like button and I'll see you next time." I said into my microphone, ending the recording. I had just finished recording a mod showcase. I would edit it later, I am very lazy. I decided to play some mini games on Mineplex. I opened the server and was almost instantly bombarded with direct messages.
1. The Beginning of the End

Kayla's POV

"...That's all for now! Remember to slap that like button and I'll see you next time." I said into my microphone, ending the recording. I had just finished recording a mod showcase. I would edit it later, I am very lazy. I decided to play some mini games on Mineplex. I opened the server and was almost instantly bombarded with direct messages. I headed over to mixed arcade and left clicked on the skeleton, opening the server list. I clicked on a server that was about to start a game of milk the cow, one of my favorite mini games. my character was teleported to the server and I noticed that it looked different from other lobbies. two other people joined and I saw that they were SkythekidRS and deadlox! I fangirled on the inside. I crouched and punched the air in front of them. I typed in the chat, 'omg! I'm such a big fan of you guys!' and pressed enter. It appeared in the chat section of the screen. A few more people joined the lobby and I saw that they were ASFJerome and BajanCanadian! Best day ever! Again, more people joined, CaptainSparklez and bashur! the lobby was just about full, two more spots. within a couple of seconds, they joined. The people were xRpMx13 and Bodil40! I jumped out of my chair and jumped up and down like a little kid who just got candy. I calmed down a bit and started recording.

"oh. my. god. I just got onto the Mineplex server and look at who is in this lobby with me!" I looked area a couple of times then ended the recording. immediately edited it and started uploading it to YouTube, naming it 'best day ever /w a bunch of people!' once it uploaded, the views started rolling in. I went back to Minecraft and saw them chatting. they were talking about how this was so strange. all of a sudden, the screen went white and an enderman face appeared on it. I felt strange on the inside then I passed out.

deadlox's POV

almost all of us were in this lobby! I could not believe it! there was one girl, kayla_girl_squid. I have heard of here from YouTube but I haven't really watched her videos. I was parkouring on some logs when the screen went white with an enderman face appeared and I passed out.


	2. In the Minecraft Universe

Kayla's POV

I started to wake up and I noticed people around the general area I was in. I opened my eyes and saw a blocky world. I felt a hat on my head. I looked down and saw that I was in my Minecraft skin. I looked around and saw that the other people were the YouTubers from the Mineplex lobby! I sat up and took my hat off. I got out from the thin blanket on the bed and swung my feet over the side. For the first time, I looked around the area and noticed that we were in a dig out in stone. The closest person to me was Sky and he was the first one to notice that I was awake. He did not look pleased with me, probably the whole squid thing, so stupid. I stood up and saw Sky quickly coming towards me and deadlox holding his arm to try to stop him. Sky pulled his arm away and pushed deadlox to the ground, continuing towards me. I was genially getting scared, Sky seemed very serious. I knew what he intended to do when he pulled out a stone sword while running towards me. By now, Jerome and Mitch saw what was happening and tried to stop Sky but he just pushed past them. It happened in an instant, Sky turned his head quickly, causing his sunglasses to fall off, I saw goldish colored eyes without pupils. Those eyes turned normal and sky stopped running and collapsed on the floor, unconscious, but not before he sliced open my arm, causing me to cry out in pain and fall to the hard ground. Mitch and Jerome ran over to sky but deadlox ran over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I rolled on to my side, showing him the huge gash in my arm, bleeding through my small fingers. "Jerome! Go get a golden apple! As fast as you can!" Deadlox yelled to Jerome. He looked over at us and immediately transformed into a bacca and ran extremely fast to somewhere. Deadlox sat next to me and comforted me. "You are the girl from the Mineplex lobby, right?" Ty asked me in his naturally calming voice. I nodded weakly. I saw black spots over my eyes and I started to panic again. Deadlox must have seen the fear on my face because he said, "don't worry, Jerome will be back soon." I felt a small tear roll down the side of my face. Jerome came into the room just as fast as he left. He was carrying something but I could barely see what it was. The black filled my vision and I felt it taking me into the void. In some other universe I heard someone say, "come on, Kayla, stay awake! Don't die..." I felt something on my mouth and someone told me to chew. I chewed. It tasted amazing. I immediately felt the life coming back into my body. The black cleared from my vision.

deadlox's POV

Kayla looked like the life was going back into her. I had given her a small piece if golden apple. Her eyes became focused and her breathing became deeper. The cut on her arm stopped bleeding. I looked over to where sky was and I saw that he was waking up. Bajan was helping him come over some nausea. Kayla coughed a couple of times.

Sky's POV

"What happened?" I asked Mitch. He look really concerned about something. The last thing I remember was me seeing that girl then everything is blank.

"Um... You kind of attacked her." He said. I looked over at Ty and saw him with the girl, then I saw the gash in her arm. Jerome handed me my sunglasses. The nausea was just about gone so I sat up all the way.

Kayla's POV

The pain was lessening. My eyes focused on Ty's face. The bleeding stopped and I was fully conscious. I saw sky sit up and say something to Mitch. Mitch nodded and sky stood up and started walking towards me. I gave him the death stare and he took a cautious step backwards. He then turned around and ran out of the room. I slowly stood up and I felt fine.

"Well, that's defiantly an awkward way to meet one of my idols." I said. Ty gave a weak smile. I smiled back.

"You wanna go get washed up?" He asked. I nodded my head and he motioned for me to follow him. I followed him outside. It was beautiful, in a blocky kind of way. I follow Ty to a river where I could wash off all the blood. When I had finished washing off, we sat and talked for a bit, dangling our feet into the water. There were a couple of fish swimming around. I saw something swim up to me. Ty pulled his feet out of the water immediately. I recognized it to be a baby squid.

"Awww! It's so cute!" I said, petting the little thing. It nuzzled my leg with itself. I had put my hat back on me fore we left because Ty told me that it's always chilly in Minecraft. The little squid placed something next to me and left. I saw that it was a piece of paper. I picked it up, it had writing on it, I read it.

Come to me my child  
>-S.O.<p>

Ty read it as well. Who was S.O? Then it all snapped into place. I frowned.

"What?" Ty asked.

"We have to get back to base, right now."I said, pulling him up.

"Why, what happened?" He asked. I ignored him and started running through the forest, Ty close behind. I got nervous so I grabbed his hand and basically dragged him. It was getting dark outside, so hopefully everyone will be back from anywhere they went. We reached the base and we ran inside. I pulled the iron door closed behind me. "Kayla! What is going on?!" Ty yelled at me, holding my shoulders. I held the piece of paper in my hands, looking at the inky writing. "Please tell me." He said, in his calming voice again. I took in a shuddering breath and began.  
>"Earlier, when sky ran towards me, he had skybrine eyes, like from a fanfiction I read not long ago. It's about all of us in Minecraft and sometime sky is skybrine and attacks anything related to squids. Then, when we were sitting by the River, the note, something exactly like that happened in a fanfiction about me, written by the same author. She has written fanfictions about almost everyone here, which includes you." I said quickly. I looked up at Ty to see a face of confusion and fear.<p>

"Which one is it?" He asked. I knew what he meant. There were basically two types of fan fictions about him. One where he gets kidnapped by squids, and enderlox.

"Both" was all I said. I couldn't take it. I ran into an empty room with a bed and I lay down on the bed. I started crying. It couldn't be happening, it was all a dream. I would wake up, sitting at my desk, about to play milk the cow on Mineplex. But, no, I was really stuck in Minecraft with YouTubers. Ty and I have bad fates, sky is sometimes skybrine, and will attack me. The others have their fates.

Deadlox's POV

Both? How? All I knew was that I would not go outside alone. I went to find sky and I found him in his room, reading. He had his sunglasses next to him.

"Sky?" I said, quietly knocking on the door post. He looked up from the book.

"Hey." He said softly, putting his book down. "I really hurt her, didn't i?"

"She's fine now."I said, sitting on a block.

"It's just... The way she looked at me, she looked like she wanted to kill me." Sky said, playing with his sunglasses.

"Well, you did slice her arm open." I said. "She knows what is going to happen to all of us." I said quickly.

"What? How?" Sky asked eagerly.

"She said that when we were down by the river that it was exactly like a moment from a fanfiction about her. And when you were skybrine and attacked her, that was like another fanfiction written about you, by the same author." I said. Purposely leaving out what part of what she said.

"I wonder if she's right, what'd she say for you?" He asked me. I looked at the ground, like a guilty child. I did not want to worry him by telling him what would happen. "Ty, what did she say?" sky asked me.

"She said both." I said, sitting on the bed next to the older man.

"What else did she say?" he asked.

"That's it, she said both then ran off to somewhere, she looked really upset." I said, taking my headphones off from around my neck. I looked at them. I heard a crash and someone yelled something. sparklez ran into the room and said,

"Squids, loads of them."


	3. Attack

Kayla's POV

I heard a crash and a yell. I could not tell who it was. I got out of the bed and opened the door. I immediately closed it. There were tons of squids sliding around the hallway. Ty! I grabbed my hat and ran out the door. I ran towards the main room. Jerome, Mitch, Ryan, and Bashur were all trying to fight off some squids.

"Where's Ty?" I yelled to Jerome. He told me sky's room, second on the left. Sparklez ran past me and I entered the room. I quickly closed the door and locked it. I knew the squid were after me as well, but to bring me 'home'. I saw Ty and sky sitting on sky's bed. Ty was holding his headset, looking really scared. I made sure the door was secure and I walked over to the bed. I kept nervously glancing at sky, unsure what would happen. Only just then did I notice three small circles on my wrist. They didn't hurt, but I knew what they were from. I sat on the bed , then I remembered, when I made my skin, I made it with a creative menus device, thingy in the back pocket, not the best time to bring it up. I took off my hat and held it in my hands. I saw Sky stand up. He walked over to a chest and took out armor and a gold sword. He donned the armor and went over to the door.

"You two have to stay here with the door locked." He said. "Goodbye, Ty." Sky unlocked the door and pushed into the hall. I got up and quickly re-locked it.

"Kayla?" Ty said.

"Yeah." I said, sitting next to him. He turned towards me and took one of my hands in one of his. With the other, he put his green headset into my hand.

"Hold on to them, no matter what happens." He said. "I love you." And with that, there was a loud thud on the door. We both went silent, barely breathing. 'thud' the door rattled. 'Thud' the wood started to splinter. 'Thud' the door flew off its hinges. I put my hat on and held tightly onto the headset. There was nothing I could do, I had no weapon. The tentacle wrapped itself around Ty and dragged him away from me. He screamed. Much louder than anyone had ever heard him, then they were gone. No smoke, no noise, just gone, with Ty. I sank down to the floor, barely paying attention to a burning pain on my arm. I hugged the headset and began to cry. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, running. I didn't care. I pulled my knees onto my chest and rested my head on them. I heard sky's voice saying something to me but I didn't listen. I started sobbing. he was gone.

"he's gone." I said. picking my head up. sky looked really concerned, then scared.

"Kayla, your eyes. they are solid blue." he said, taking a step back. I saw Ryan and bash come into the room. they started talking. I stood up and walked out of the room. I found the door to outside and I went out. I walked down the the river whee Ty brought me and I sat down on the back with my feet in the cool water. I looked into the water and saw my reflection, sky was right, my eyes were solid blue. I stared at ty's headset but I kept seeing a ripple in the water off to my left, probably a fish. it was getting dark and some mobs started spawning. I put the headset around my neck with the mic folded up. I went over to a tree. how hard could this be? I asked myself. I punched the tree a few times until a small block appeared. I picked it up and put it in my pocket, it fit easily. it did that couple more times until I had cut down the whole tree. I took out the logs and made them into planks. I then made a workbench and placed it near a tree. I made some sticks then made a wood pickaxe and a shovel. I dug a bit and got some stone for a stone sword. I made the sword. I went back over to the river and saw that the ripple was larger now, and was coming towards me. I saw a tentacle poke out of the water. I piece of paper landed next to my feet and I bent over to pick it up.

'I found and I will bring you home my child' was what it said.


	4. Enderlox is Born

deadlox's POV

they stuck another needle into me. i hurt all over. i was strapped to a table with the needles in my arms. there were people standing around me, not squids. me eyes were unfocused and the pain was a dull throbbing. after a couple of minutes, they started taking out the needles. they unstrapped me from the table. someone told me to stand up and i did but i felt light headed. the same person pushed me forwards down a hallway. i started walking. after a while, we came to an iron door and the guy told me to stop walking. i stopped walking and the guy opened the door and pushed me in. i fell on the hard floor. the guy closed the door. i pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. there were two small torches in the room, not really lighting up the bedrock they was the room. there was a bed in one corner with a thin sheet on it. i was really tired so i got into the bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

kayla's POV

the ripple in the water was really close. my downfall was that i didn't notice the person- squid coming up behind me something covered my mouth and i passed out.

Deadlox's POV

i woke up to shouting, not very loud, but very clearly shouting.

"they found her?" Someone said.

"yeah." Another said. "They are bringing her back now."

Could her be Kayla? As far as I know, she is the only girl in minecraft rl at the moment. I got out of the bed and went over to the iron door. I peeked through one of the small squares cut out and I saw a few people running down and up the hallway. I just noticed a small plate of food by the door, I was very hungry. I picked it up and went back over to the bed. I sat and ate a meal of bread and an apple. I felt a pain on my back and the bottom of my spine. I reached back and felt something leathery. I tried as best as I could to see and I saw two black wings. I also saw that I had a tail, like the ender dragon. I am now enderlox.

Jerome's POV

Ty was captured and Kayla ran away, what a great day. I jumped over a small gap in the terrain as a ran through the woods looking for Kayla. I came to a clearing with a river. I noticed a crafting bench by a tree. I have watched some of Kayla's videos and she always puts her crafting bench on the north side of a tree. I looked at the sky. Yup that was north all right. But where was she? I saw a piece of paper and a stone sword in the ground. I read the paper a few times, I had to bring it to sky. I changed back into bacca form and ran back to our base.

Deadlox's POV

I heard shouting again, getting closer to the door. I stood up and went over to the door and peered out. Someone came towards the door and started to open it. I backed away from the door and the person took out a bow and aimed it at me. My heart started beating faster. The first guy nodded to a second and the second guy came in with a rope and began to tie my wrists together behind my back. I didn't struggle, there was no use. The second guy left but the first stayed with the bow trained on me. The second guy came in again, carrying an unconscious Kayla. He didn't drop her on the floor. He went over to the bed and gently placed her down. Resting on the stomach with her hands around it was my headset. The first guy spoke,

"You hurt her, you die." Was what he said, then both of them left. I sat next to Kayla on the floor and thought about everything that has happened since the mineplex lobby. After a while. I saw Kayla stir and she began to wake up. I didn't want to scare her when she woke up so I sat a foot or so away from the bed with my back against the wall. Not the most comfortable, considering my hands were still tied behind my back, but ok for its purpose. Kayla Began to sit up. When she saw me, her eyes lit up.

"Ty!" She yelled, then threw herself at me, taking me into a big hug. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds. "I'm so glad to see you, I missed you." She said, before burying her head into my shoulder. Then she finally noticed the wings. "You... Your... Enderlox..." Was all she said. She stood up and I followed just a little bit taller than her. She noticed my tied hands and went to my back to untie them. When she did, I pulled her into a great big hug.

"I missed you too," I said. Then I noticed something about her, her eyes were solid blue. She saw me looking at her eyes.

"I know, sky told me already. I don't think anyone has told you that your eyes are purple." She said picking up my headset from the bed and sitting down. "They are probably really worried right now. I left without telling anyone where I was going." Kayla said. I saw a tear in the eye and I pulled her into another hug. She put her head in my shoulder and began to cry. Then, she perked up a bit. She reached into her back pocket and pulled it something that looked like an iPhone.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Our escape." She said


	5. Escape?

Jerome's POV

"SKY!" i yelled, running into our base in the ground. i found sky in a spare room, his had been destroyed. her was on the verge of tears, i could understand why. i knocked on the door frame and he looked up at me. he motioned me inside and i went in and sat on the bed.

"whats that?" he asked me. i showed him the note. he looked really confused but then a look of understanding came across his face. then terror.

"what?" i asked hoping for an answer as to why he looked so scared.

" i know where kayla is. maybe Ty as well." sky explained. "you remember when we did the derpy squid mod video?" i nodded my head. "S.O. stands for squid overlord. also, i read a fan fiction about kayla a while back, and in the story, she was his daughter." now i probably had a look of terror on my face. "so we have to get to the squid dimension and find our way into one of those towers." sky finished. we both stood up and sky asked me to go get Ryan, Mitch, and Bashur. i soon found them. Ryan was with his dog, Mitch was relaxing, and Bash was farming melons. i told them to get some armor and weapons and we were soon ready to go. Bodil and Jordan would have to stay here in case ty or kayla managed to escape and come back. we decided to sleep here and start in the morning because it had been an exhausting day today.

Ty' POV

Kayla and i were both really tired so we decided to get some sleep. i gave kayla the small bed and i slept on the floor. kayla had given me the small blanket to sleep on and it helped a lot. i soon her her breathing heavily and i assumed she was asleep. i soon fell asleep.

Sky's POV

my dreams that night were more like nightmares. i had visions of Ty strapped to a table with wires and needles coming out of his body. then the scene changed to a small room. Ty was sitting on the ground with his hands behind his back. it was almost as if i was actually there. i could control my body. i walked forwards and noticed two black wings coming out of his back. i also noticed a tail towards the bottom of his spine. then the scene changed again, this time to Ty an Kayla sitting on a bed, Ty had his arm around Kayla's shoulder and she was crying. quickly she picked up her head and pulled something put of her back pocket. it looked like an iPhone. i walked towards her and looked at the screen. it had a list of blocks that looked like the creative menu from Minecraft. she said something to Ty but i could not hear it. The dream stopped and i woke up. i got out of bed and went over to a small window. the sun was up and the night mobs were dyeing. a pig wandered past the window, towards nowhere in particular. i went over to my chest and pulled out my armor and my sword. i pulled out some food and stuck it in my pocket/inventory. i had 31 levels to be able to enchant with so i made an enchanting table and i enchanted my armor. i got feather falling on my boots! i also got fire aspect on my sword as well as sharpness I. i decided to make a bow and i enchanted it and i got infinity and power I! wow, great luck with the enchanting. i waited until everyone was awake then we all put our armor on. i had also made an iron sword besides the awesomely enchanted diamond one for killing night mobs instead of wasting the diamond one on mobs. We were finally ready to go on our way. We said goodbye to Jordan and Bodil and climbed the ladder to get out. We had gotten enough of the block for the portal to the squid dimension. We made the portal far away from our base and activated it.

"Ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded nervously. I jumped through the portal and was teleported to the squid dimension.


	6. Note: Full Story

To read the full story, go here: www. quotev. com story/3876262/The-End/

copy and paste, then delete spaces


End file.
